Drusus
'''Drusus '''was a a Sons of Erebus Warrior and Oath Sworn Warrior of Theodora. History Drusus was once a slave and then a Roman soldier. His prowess in war had brought him great renown. One battle, in particular, had been celebrated and recorded; he had overcome a Celtic leader, purportedly powerful druid. He was once a nameless slave, he was allowed by his general to adopt the name of his slain foe. One day, he was Marked and entered Capri as a fledgling. He fell in love with Theodora and struck a bargain with Brutus. He had Antonia moved into a small, opulent private apartment. He became the official courier between the two sisters which helped them shoulder their painful separation. He offered Antonia financial assistance which she accepted and opened a bakery. He was often seen traveling back and forth with gifts, scrolls and drawings from one sister to another. He stayed a respectful distance from Theodora. Antonia recognized the longing in his eyes when he produced a missive from Capri and held it an instant longer than necessary, simply to touch something of hers. After the ceremony had ended, Theodora looked into his steady gaze. Their eyes met and she finally understood the longing in his face. They slipped from the throng and fled to the shore of the island. From then on, they were inseparable but for his travels to Pompeii on behalf of the twin sisters' exchanges. When Theodora completed the Change, they sailed forth to join Antonia. At dawn, he knelt before Theodora and offered his Warrior's oath. She accepted his pledge and he took her into his arms as their companions cheered. He threw a party during the Festival of Vulcanalia in honor of Theodora and Antonia. When dawn broke, Drusus and Theodora boarded the ship and said farewell to Antonia. They settled into their tented quarters to sleep through the return to Capri. During the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, he leaped into the pit, gripping extra oars and pulling hard alongside the rowers. When they docked to shore, Theodora called him to follow her to Antonia's bakery. When they got there, they found the butcher stabbed, a knife hilt protruding from his back. Drusus rescued Antonia and in an attempt to restore her, he tore his wrists open and fed her his blood. He destroyed himself to try to save Theodora. He begged Hestia for her help and she told him that her soul was fractured and he must go on a spirit journey to put her soul back together, without the confines of his body. He laid next to Theodora and drank a small drop of the vial. Suddenly his body went rigid, a spasm locking it in place as a bloom began at his lips and broken blood vessels spread across his face. At times, his muscles would suddenly twitch or he would moan or mutter jumbled phrases. This continued on for five days and Hestia cast a Circle around him to somehow transfer their remaining strength to him. For a moment it appeared to work. His features relaxed; his furrowed brow smoothed. Then, he opened his eyes and searched about himself, seeking but not seeing. He tried to reach Theodora and told her not to cross, but was not able to. He emitted a primal scream and jerked upright like an enormous hook had slipped underneath his sternum to lift him forward. He was disoriented and looked around to see where he was. He begged for her help, but when she told him there was nothing she could do, he upended the bottle and died. Drusus and Theodora lay, fingertips touching, like marble carvings above a tomb - equally beautiful, equally cold. Physical description After the Change, his physique emerged as that of a young god. Muscular arms and legs met in a flawless torso, braced by wide shoulders and topped by a warm smile; arched brows framed eyes the color of the sea. Personality He had a warrior spirit and was extremely devoted to Theodora. He was also a man of his word. He also cared about and protected Antonia. Category:Characters Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Sons of Erebus Warriors Category:Oath Sworn Warriors Category:Deceased